


【宗みか】《安息日》【R18】

by kakitokimeki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakitokimeki/pseuds/kakitokimeki
Summary: ◎恶魔公爵和木乃伊paro，有类似补♂魔设定
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, 斋宫宗/影片美伽, 斎宮宗／影片みか
Kudos: 11





	【宗みか】《安息日》【R18】

很久很久以前，一位拥有着宝石般异瞳的少年，死了。  
死因是被人当做祭品，用于召唤恶魔。

“人类，既然把我召唤出来了，那就说出你的愿望吧。”  
“嗯啊？愿，愿望？我吗？”  
恶魔公爵眼里闪着诡异的光，对迟迟说不出愿望的人类有点不耐烦，不过瞥了眼四周的不明灰烬，大概猜出了原因。  
法师搞错位置了。  
原本应该是用外阵的生灵为祭，再用阵心之人的血为引，才能顺利召唤恶魔，同时拥有永恒的“生命”。  
现在，“活下来”的却是被砍了头的祭品。

其实恶魔公爵也不是第一次遇见这种情况了，但还是第一次遇见这种在自己暗示下，一个愿望都说不出来的人。

残次品吗？居然真的有人类不知道自己想要什么？

“想不出来就算了，等什么时候想起来再说吧。”  
恶魔需要实现召唤之人的三个愿望才能回魔界。不过恶魔公爵想着在魔界也无事可做，而且难得这次的人类长得好像特别符合自己的审美，就不自觉地多了一份耐心。  
“嗯啊，好，好的，谢……啊啊啊！”  
没等地上的人头说完话，恶魔公爵就把它捧了起来，奇怪的视角让人忍不住发出尖叫，没有头的身体也开始胡乱动起来。  
“Non！闭嘴，站好了，不准动！现在，先让我来修理一下你这坏掉的脖子。”  
恶魔公爵凭空变出了金色的丝线，在人类的脖子上绣了一圈漂亮的花纹，最后还坠了一圈红宝石。  
“哼，这个屠夫的刀法还不错，平时不要扭过头就没问题了。”  
“好神奇！一点也不痛！”  
恶魔公爵但笑不语，据他所知，之前得到永生的人类，最后都会因为这副无知觉的身体，想尽办法再次召唤恶魔，许下死亡的愿望。

一个月后。  
恶魔公爵尝试过几次下暗示无果后，就完全把自己当城堡的主人住了下来。  
这天下午，在华丽的书房里，恶魔公爵休闲地翻阅起人类世界的书。  
不可否认，人类虽然短命，但是有些东西还是挺有意思的，这里的红茶也很不错。  
“咚咚……”  
恶魔公爵听到了逐渐熟悉的敲门声，忍不住用手捏了下眉头。  
“影片，这次又是怎么回事！”  
“大人，对不起，那个红头发的鬼突然哈哈大笑的，我……”一个抓着自己手臂不知道往哪里放的少年，在门口探头探脑，支支吾吾道。  
影片美伽，也就是这位“祭品”，在得到永生后，能看到不属于人界的东西了，同时这具身体似乎也很容易招惹这些东西，所以影片美伽几乎每隔几天，就会因为撞鬼之类的事情被吓得摔断手脚。

恶魔公爵再次把影片美伽的手臂缝好，发现有一小块擦伤，感觉挺不顺眼的，没仔细思考，就放在嘴边，舔了一下。  
“嗯？！”影片美伽突然感受到了久违的痛觉，下意识地缩了一下手。  
恶魔公爵抬了下眼，没放过美伽眼里那瞬间的痴迷，捏着美伽的下巴，逼着他和自己对视。

“人类，你的愿望是什么？”

“可以，亲亲我吗？”美伽眼神迷离地说出这句话后，愣了一下，苍白的脸颊居然透出了一层薄粉。

“如你所愿。”

第一次遇到这种愿望，虽然有点意外，不过在美伽想支支吾吾否认之前，恶魔公爵还是在美伽的唇上附上了自己的双唇。  
仿佛在留恋对方的温热，美伽虽然颤抖着，但还是不愿意松开搂在对方脖子的手，努力垫着脚贴着对方的双唇。  
实在忍受不了无知人类这种毫无美感的吻法，恶魔公爵扶着美伽的腰，用牙齿碾着对方的下唇诱惑道：“好好学着吧，残次品。”  
没等美伽反应过来，恶魔公爵咬了一下美伽的下唇，在美伽呼痛之前把舌头伸了进去，缠着对方的舌头，在美伽招架不住快要软倒的时候，用力舔了一下美伽的上颚，退开后拉出了暧昧的银丝，美伽也彻底地软倒在恶魔公爵的怀里。

“还满意吗？”恶魔公爵搂着还没意识到要用鼻子呼吸的美伽，调笑着，丝毫没发现自己何曾试过如此放纵召唤恶魔之人。  
“您……不是说……要我……好好学着吗？”美伽好不容易恢复了点力气，但仿佛是害怕对方离开，努力地往对方身上挂着。

恶魔公爵咪起眼盯着美伽。  
还挺有意思，是官能上的愿望吗？这副身体虽然有点麻烦，但也不是不能实现。

“嗯，那你好好学着。”恶魔公爵把美伽放在桌上，没等美伽反应过来，便褪下美伽身上的衣服，含住了对方前面青涩干净的性器，很快就颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
恶魔公爵的双手、双唇好像施了魔法一般，所及之处让美伽战栗不已。  
美伽抱着恶魔公爵，浑身发软，而且毫无技巧地摸着自己的前身，忍不住哭了出来：“大人……呜……我射不出来……求求您……帮帮我……”

“帮你什么？”  
“唔……帮我……射出来……”  
“如你所愿。”

恶魔公爵划了一下自己的右手中指，指尖上冒出了暗红色的血珠，然后毫无预示地伸进美伽的后穴里，令美伽吓了一跳想要挣脱，但还是被紧紧地按在怀里。  
“大人……不……那里……好奇怪……”  
原本僵硬冰冷的后穴，变得柔软潮热起来，随着手指的增加，越发地湿润，美伽的眼神也越发地迷离。  
但是不管如何刺激，美伽的前身依旧挺立着，美伽哭得更加急切，抓伤了自己的手臂也不自知。  
恶魔公爵发现后，把美伽的双手捆了起来，然后一边舔着对方手臂上的伤痕，一边把自己的性器挤进美伽的后穴中。  
“好痛！大人……痛……”  
“唔，只有痛吗？后面呢？”恶魔公爵一边用自己的性器缓慢地来回碾着对方的后穴，一边在对方的耳边引导着。  
渐渐地，随着美伽痛苦的呼声变得娇腻，恶魔公爵来回抽插的速度也变得迅速起来。  
“大人……大人……唔……我不行了……我真的……”  
最后，恶魔公爵狠狠地往前一顶，将自己的精液全都射在美伽的后穴里。  
美伽的性器也终于一股一股地把射出来精液。

美伽已经变得全身发烫，粉嫩的肤色比和恶魔公爵相遇前看着更加地健康，金色的绣线下，断臂和脖子也看不出任何伤痕。  
甚至还能感觉到美伽心脏在轻微地跳动。

恶魔公爵让美伽趴在自己身上，有一下没一下地抚着对方的头和后背。

“你的愿望是什么？”

“……可以告诉我您的名字吗？”

恶魔公爵顿了一下，犹豫了，然后发现自己大概是彻底地栽了。

“已经是最后一个愿望了，你不考虑一下别的吗？”

美伽听到这个一下子急了，抬着头快要哭出来：“刚刚那个不算！我要换一个！”

“好，换什么？”

“大人，我们可不可以一直一直在一起呀……”美伽越说越虚。

“如你所愿。”

“另外，我的名字叫斋宫宗。”

**Author's Note:**

> ◎ps：标题灵感来自《恶魔人crybaby》召唤恶魔的安息日派对（其实也想暗示美伽补魔时效是7天，但是文里没能写到（）  
> ◎pps：根据这个设定，如果吃月馆的派，美伽是吃不出味道的，也消化不了，需要（咳（），最起码是先kiss（文里还是没写到（）


End file.
